


Смородиновый джем

by Cornelia



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #холиваркачеллендж, #чумазыйгельбус, Anticipation, First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, ДЛМ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Геллерту никак не удается избежать знакомства с соседом. Написано на челлендж "чумазый гельбус".
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Смородиновый джем

— Ты, должно быть, страшно скучаешь без ровесников, — начала тетушка.

И не успел Геллерт заявить, что вовсе не скучает, а наслаждается, как она начала на все лады расхваливать соседа, которого пригласила сегодня на ланч.

За десять минут Геллерт узнал, что Альбус Дамблдор, восемнадцати лет от роду, лучший выпускник Хогвартса, удостоен премии Варнавы Финкли и еще целой кучи наград, названия которых Геллерт пропустил мимо ушей. Зато отлично уяснил, что тетушка считает этого Дамблдора подходящей компанией для Геллерта. Сам Геллерт школьными наградами похвастаться не мог: его интересы постоянно выпадали из скучных рамок учебной программы, а все отличники с грамотами и медалями, которых он знал, обладали не выдающимися талантами и умом, а твердыми задницами и исключительными способностями к подхалимству. Но тетушка пребывала от Дамблдора в восторге, и встреча замаячила перед Геллертом унылой и неизбежной перспективой.

До сих пор он вел себя у Батильды как примерный мальчик. Помогал на кухне и в саду, не забывал говорить «пожалуйста» и «спасибо», и всегда ставил книги на место. Но сегодня Геллерт решил, что пришла пора подтвердить скверную репутацию хотя бы отчасти. Знакомиться с увешанным медалями, как призовой жеребец, соседом совершенно не хотелось, так что ланч Геллерт бессовестно прогулял.

Он болтался по Годриковой Впадине и окрестностям пока скука, забытая дома книга и голодный желудок не повлекли его обратно к тетушкиному дому. Он опоздал к назначенному времени почти на два часа и надеялся, что гость уже давно ушел, но только ступил в прихожую, как услышал из столовой оживленные голоса, которые стихли, едва за Геллертом хлопнула входная дверь.

— Геллерт! — окликнула его тетушка. — Проходи.

В столовой друг напротив друга сидели Батильда в своем любимом лиловом платье и ее гость — худощавый юноша с темно-рыжими волосами до плеч. Выглядел Альбус Дамблдор младше своих восемнадцати то ли из-за белой рубашки с отложным воротничком, то ли из-за нежного румянца на щеках.

Тетушка смерила Геллерта строгим взглядом и вопросительно приподняла брови. Геллерт опустил голову. Ссориться с Батильдой он не хотел, она единственная из всей семьи относилась к его проделкам снисходительно, и, как Геллерт подозревал, видела в них признаки незаурядной личности.

— Прости, потерял счет времени, — покаянно соврал он. Батильда — сама страшно не пунктуальная — такое оправдание должна была принять.

— Какая незадача, — Батильда добродушно покачала головой, и вдруг спохватилась. — Мерлин мой! Время! Я ведь должна написать письмо в редакцию, иначе они отправят в печать статью этого болвана Норрела. А там… Мерлин мой!

Дамблдор немедленно поднялся.

— В таком случае, мисс Бэгшот, не буду вас отвлекать. Благодарю за прекрасно проведенный день.

Он склонил голову в вежливом поклоне, по щеке скользнула темно-рыжая прядь.

— Нет-нет, Альбус, пожалуйста, останься. Выпей еще чаю. Геллерт развлечет тебя беседой.

Тон Батильды не допускал возражений. Чайник взлетел над столом, хищно спикировал к чашке Дамблдора, и тот покорно сел. Геллерт мысленно закатил глаза — развлечет беседой, ага.

— И ты, Геллерт, садись.

Геллерт тоже занял свое обычное место, напротив окна. Между ним и Дамблдором оказался угол стола и баночка с джемом. Перед Геллертом возникла тарелка с бараниной и пудингом, щедро политыми мятным соусом.

Пожелав им обоим приятного аппетита, тетушка вышла из комнаты, уже бормоча под нос аргументы, которые собиралась изложить в письме. Что-то о бессовестно перевранной хронологии. Геллерт схватился за вилку, подцепил кусок баранины — и поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Дамблдора. Яркие глаза изучали Геллерта так пристально, что впору было аппетит потерять. Энтузиазма и жажды общения Дамблдор при этом не излучал. Геллерта вдруг осенило — тетушка расхваливала его перед Дамблдором точно так же, как хвалила того перед Геллертом. Не удивительно, что его теперь разглядывают с таким скепсисом. Доказывать, что он умный и талантливый мальчик, каким его, конечно, изобразила тетушка, Геллерту не хотелось, но все же он ощутил неожиданную потребность развеять скепсис в глазах Дамблдора. Если бы Геллерта спросили, почему это так важно, ответить он бы не смог.

Он опустил вилку на тарелку и небрежно сказал:

— Прежде чем ты начнешь расспрашивать про Дурмстранг, сразу скажу, что меня оттуда выперли.

То, что в Британии черт знает что думают об ужасах Дурмстранга, Геллерт уже усвоил, даже Батильда этим страдала. Но если Дамблдор и был впечатлен, то не особенно это показал, лишь чуть приподнял брови и спросил:

— За что?

Геллерт многозначительно хмыкнул:

— Для такого рассказа мне потребуется что-нибудь покрепче чая.

Он был уверен, что на провокацию Дамблдор не поддастся, но тот сказал:

— Всегда можно воспользоваться трансфигурацией, и превратить чай в вино. — Его глаза лукаво блеснули. — Преобразование второй ступени. Ты хоть этому успел научиться, прежде чем тебя выгнали?

Это, конечно, был вызов. Геллерт снова отложил вилку и взял палочку. На столе появилась пузатая бутылка и два бокала, потом бутылка наполнилась прозрачной водой. Еще одно движение палочки, вода потемнела, и в глубине ее замерцали рубиновые искры. Целая цепь заклинаний высшей трансфигурации, причем ни одно из них Геллерт не произнес вслух.

Он пристально взглянул на Дамблдора, проверяя впечатление, и не прочел на его лице ни зависти, ни насмешки, но и особенного восхищения тоже. Только искреннее удовольствие.

— Впечатляет, — признал Дамблдор. — Но ты подошел слишком близко к третьему ограничению Гэмпа. Думаю вкус получился…. — он одним движением руки наполнил оба бокала, поднес свой к губам и поморщился, — да, не очень.

Геллерт тоже поднес бокал к губам. Вино неприятно отдавало сивухой и щипало язык.

— Я уже давно думаю — третье ограничение Гэмпа можно обойти, — сказал Дамблдор. — Начал проект на эту тему еще зимой, но дальше теоретических выкладок не продвинулся. А потом отвлекся… — его оживленное лицо на миг застыло, словно от неприятных воспоминаний. — На твоем месте я не создавал бы воду магией, а использовал настоящую. Вино получилось бы вкуснее.

— Я пошутил насчет вина, — сказал Геллерт и принялся наконец за еду. Тетушкин сосед оказался интереснее, чем представлялось, но голод никуда не делся. — Не люблю, когда мысли затуманены.

Дамблдор быстро кивнул.

— Я тоже. Так расскажешь, за что тебя исключили из школы?

— Нет, — покачал головой Геллерт. — Как-нибудь в другой раз. Расскажи лучше, что у тебя за идеи насчет третьего ограничения.

Бокалы были отодвинуты в сторону, но беседа и без вина пошла живо — с ограничений Гэмпа к ограничениям магических законов в Британии и Европе, потом вновь вернулась к волшебству, к заманчивой и шаткой теме Темных Искусств. Альбус был более начитан и любил позадирать нос, но с каждой минутой Геллерт убеждался, что тот вовсе не старательная посредственность с твердой задницей, а вскоре предубеждение и вовсе забылось. С Альбусом было интересно. Более того, Геллерту приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не позволять Альбусу уж слишком задаваться.

— Замшелые пни, которые сейчас всем заправляют, готовы объявить темной магией любую идею, что выходит за рамки их понимания.

Они снова перескочили на вопросы магического права, и за разговором Геллерт успел прикончить баранину, налил себе чая и намазал булочку маслом и джемом.

— Ты их недооцениваешь, — возразил Альбус. — Мне приходилось присутствовать на заседаниях Визенгамота. Я бы сказал, что они прекрасно понимают, к чему могут привести исследования в областях, которые обывателям кажутся вполне невинными.

— И тебе это нравится? — возмущенно спросил Геллерт, жестикулируя надкушенной булочкой.

— Сложно дать однозначный ответ, — сказал Альбус. — Дело в том, что…

Он вдруг замолчал. Его яркий синий взгляд замер на лице Геллерта. На щеках появились ямочки, а уголки рта подрагивали. Альбус готов был вот-вот рассмеяться. Геллерт и сам заулыбался, без всякого повода, просто заразившись весельем.

— Эй! — воскликнул он. — Что смешного?

Альбус прикусил губу, ровная кромка зубов на мгновение впечаталась в нежную розовую кожу.

— Знаешь, у тебя вот тут на щеке… — он коснулся пальцем своего лица. — Смородиновый джем.

Геллерт на миг испытал несвойственное ему смущение. Распинается о магическом праве и темных искусствах, наводит тумана, чтобы произвести впечатление, а сам перемазался вареньем, как пятилетний. Он торопливо потер щеку.

— Нет, — сказал Альбус. Уголки его губ снова взлетели вверх. — Все равно осталось.

Неожиданно он приподнялся, перегнулся через стол и провел пальцами по щеке Геллерта. Несколько мгновений Альбус находился ошеломительно близко, Геллерт даже ощутил на лице его дыхание. Потом он сел на место и, словно удивленный собственной бесцеремонностью, озадаченно уставился на перепачканные пальцы. Геллерту на миг показалось, что он сейчас слизнет с них джем, и он живо представил, как розовые губы Альбуса смыкаются вокруг белых пальцев… Даже слишком живо. Но Альбус быстро схватил салфетку и вытер руку. Геллерт прижал ладонь к щеке, к тому месту, где испачкался, где только что чувствовал горячие пальцы.

***

— Ну вот, я знала, что вы чудесно подружитесь!

Батильда вошла в столовую, удивленно приподняла бровь при виде бутылки на столе, но никак не прокомментировала.

— Все-таки мне пора, — сказал Альбус, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Очень рад был познакомиться, Геллерт. Хочешь, я как-нибудь покажу тебе окрестности?

Безупречно вежливые интонации Альбуса снова вызывали у Геллерта желание подвесить его вверх тормашками и хорошенько потрясти. Проверенный способ обращения с пижонами.

— Замечательная идея, — подхватила Батильда.

— Я, наверное, буду свободен завтра после обеда, — сказал Альбус, — но не уверен. Давай пришлю тебе сову, когда освобожусь.

У Геллерта к щекам прилила кровь. Ему еще и место в расписании подыщут, как мило!

— Хорошо, — небрежно ответил он. — Надеюсь, у меня найдется время.

— Ну конечно, найдется, — уверила Альбуса Батильда, и Геллерт пообещал себе проклясть ее обожаемый розовый куст. Так, чтобы неистребимая тля пожирала его листья, а гниль подтачивала корни. Долго, но неумолимо.

Альбус протянул ему руку и улыбнулся.

— До завтра.

Геллерт сжал его горячую ладонь.

— До завтра.

***

— Хорошо, что вы друг другу понравились, — сказала Батильда. — Тебе будет повеселее. Да и Альбусу.

Геллерт помогал убирать посуду и старался не слишком грохать тарелками. Желание проклясть розовый куст немного угасло, но взбудораженность никак не проходила.

— Угу, — пробормотал он. — Если тот найдет для меня время в своем насыщенном расписании.

— Альбусу непросто приходится… — продолжила Батильда, но, словно уловив тут же вспыхнувшее в Геллерте любопытство, осеклась, — впрочем, он сам тебе расскажет, если захочет.

Геллерт снова буркнул:

— Угу.

— Что это с тобой? — подозрительно прищурилась Батильда. — Пьяным ты не выглядишь, но вид у тебя нездоровый. Обычно ты… побойчее.

— Все нормально. Мы не пили вино, это был эксперимент по трансфигурации. — Геллерт взмахом палочки отправил чистые чашки на полку. — Еще что-то нужно сделать?

Батильда отрицательно покачала головой.

— Тогда я пойду наверх. Хочу дочитать Трактат о магическом праве, который ты дала мне вчера.

— Конечно, мой дорогой.

Геллерт поднялся в свою комнату и упал на постель. Его и вправду лихорадило, но дело было не в вине и не в болезни. По телу дрожью и жаром гуляло возбуждение.

Года полтора назад ровесники Геллерта начали с ума сходить по всем этим влюбленностям. По тому, кто с кем, когда и как. Геллерт испытал лишь легкое любопытство, которое удовлетворил сперва с одной девочкой, потом с другой, потом позволил однокласснику подрочить себе в школьной спальне, и в итоге решил, что самостоятельно это делать куда удобнее. Можно не отвлекаться на чужое сопение над ухом, а после не иметь утомительных разговоров. К тому же, он быстро сообразил, какими уязвимыми становятся люди, одержимые похотью, и как ловко с ее помощью можно ими манипулировать. И Геллерт не опускался до того, чтобы жаждать чужого внимания, чужого тела, чужого желания. Его страсти были сложнее и выше. Так он думал до сегодняшнего дня. А теперь лежал навзничь на своей узкой постели и сознание его беспокойно металось от одного воспоминания к другому.

Ямочки на щеках. Блестящий насмешливый взгляд. Смех. Стыд. Любопытство. Досада. Азарт. Пальцы на щеке. Горячая ладонь.

Геллерт судорожно вздохнул и тряхнул головой.

Все это решается очень просто. Он раздраженно дернул ремень на штанах, просунул руку под белье. Ну почему у него уже так стоит? Геллерт обхватил скользкую от смазки головку и едва не заскулил от пронизавшего тело удовольствия. Приспустил штаны и белье. Ему вдруг захотелось сделать все медленно, он, едва прикасаясь, погладил член. Дыхание перехватило, ноги крупно вздрогнули. Геллерт прикусил губу и перед глазами всплыла картинка: Альбус прикусывает нижнюю губу, зубы вдавливаются в нежную кожу… Альбус тянется к нему через стол, склоняется все ближе, слизывает варенье с его щеки. Геллерт ловит его за плечо, и теперь это он кусает губы Альбуса — сладкие, упругие.

Медленно уже не получалось. Геллерт резко двигал рукой, хватал воздух ртом, вскидывал бедра. Тело словно раскалилось добела. Он не догадался наложить заглушающее заклятие и теперь едва сдерживал громкие стоны. Обычно он делал это быстро и тихо. Но не сейчас, не когда в его воображении розовые губы Альбуса обхватывали перепачканные пальцы… Обхватывали член Геллерта.

Кажется, он все-таки вскрикнул. Перед глазами вспыхнуло белым, и он все двигал и двигал рукой, изливаясь до последней капли, пока собственные прикосновения не стали мучительны.

Наконец он смог приоткрыть глаза. Темную рубашку пачкали белые пятна, но у Геллерта не было сил ее вычистить. Он снова закрыл глаза и вытянулся на постели, закинув руки за голову. По телу еще гулял сладкий трепет. Геллерт чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым и страшно уязвимым, и пока он лежал так в жарком полусне, он снова и снова обещал себе, что Альбус Дамблдор непременно за это расплатится. Непременно.


End file.
